Ripened Fruit
Ripened Fruit is a harem ending and one of 25 possible fourth episodes in Shiny Days. Plot The plot of '''Ripened Fruit' is identical to Going Our Separate Ways up to the point where Makoto wakes up with a bandaged head after being knocked out by Kotonoha.'' Kotonoha worries that Kokoro is hurt, but she claims to be fine. They have an argument about Kokoro's insistence on continuing to see Makoto. Kokoro accuses Kotonoha of trying to steal Makoto away and goes to her room. Manami returns home and starts asking questions, as something seems off to her. Kotonoha does her best to deflect but is ultimately unable to stand up to Manami's persistent inquiries; and she panics, making an excuse to rush out of the house. Manami receives a call from Youko asking what's going on with Makoto. Manami tells her that he has been fooling around with Setsuna and Kotonoha, and she believes that while his relationship with Setsuna appears to be over, Kotonoha still seems to be harboring feelings for him. Manami then goes to the Radish to find Youko's phone. In a flashback, Manami is preparing to head home from Paris, and Youko asks her to find her cell phone which she left at the restaurant. She requests that Manami find out what's happening with the boy pictured on her lock screen (i.e. Makoto). Manami locates the phone and recognizes Makoto from the Radish. Moeko asks Makoto to run an errand for her, which he begrudgingly agrees to. As he leaves, he finds Kotonoha waiting outside the apartment for him. She asks he's okay and apologizes for hitting him. She then accuses him of going too far with Kokoro and demands that he promise to stay away from her. He agrees and says that he's not sure why he was acting that way, suggesting that perhaps it was because of the issues he was having with his girlfriend. Makoto begins to claim fault for everything that has happened; however, sensing an opportunity, Kotonoha quickly shifts the blame to Kokoro, stating that she doesn't believe Makoto would have done such a thing of his own volition. She says that she will warn Kokoro to stay away from him, but fears that she might try to visit him anyways. Kotonoha asks if it's okay for her to drop by from time to time under the guise of ensuring that Kokoro doesn't sneak over to Makoto's place. Makoto agrees. Kotonoha thanks him and leaves as Manami approaches. Manami drags Makoto to the beach and demands he stay away from Kotonoha. She says that Youko is willing to give him another chance if he stops seeing other girls. He tries to explain that he only started a relationship with Setsuna because he thought Youko had left him. Manami goes on an extended tirade, saying that she can't trust him and will need to keep an eye on him until Youko returns. She tries to get Makoto to submit, but efforts ultimately backfire. He seduces her, and they have sex on the beach. Afterwards, Makoto calls Youko and breaks up with her. Time passes, and Makoto is visiting with Kotonoha and Kokoro near Christmas. Kotonoha invites him to join her for an evening in a hotel at Sakakino Hills on Christmas Eve. Kokoro invites him to join her for a Christmas party. Manami walks in and reminds him that he already has plans for Christmas. Kokoro and Kotonoha continue to fight over him, and he says he can't wait for Christmas. Route The route to Ripened Fruit is not available in the censored version of Shiny Days. In the uncensored version of the game, the route towards this ending is identical to Going Our Separate Ways, except that episode 2 must be Drowning in Secrets rather than Part-time Job. The only other criteria that must be met is that Makoto must not impregnate Manami when having sex on the beach. If he does so, you will get the ending Sleep With the Entire Katsura Family Project instead. Bugs Dialog skipping (but not scene skipping) will skip the final question that decides between this and Sleep With the Entire Katsura Family Project. Category:Shiny Days endings Category:Routes